Monaughey
Places of Interest 'Kingsmouth National Bank '(Location) Still independent after decades of business, Arkham National Bank leads a precarious existence, continually fending off acquisition attempts by national banking conglomerates. The vault is time-locked, and no one except the president (who does not sit on premises) can open the vault during business hours. Open 9am till 6pm during the week, and till 8pm on Thursdays, and 3pm on Saturdays. 'U.S. Post Office '(Investigation 2 Site) Now operating out of a very new, modern building, the older structure on the same site was demolished a few years ago to provide the Post Office with a thoroughly modern facility for today’s expanded postal services. The Postmaster is Donald MacFeely. He oversees a dozen office workers and sixteen mail carriers. Delivery time varies throughout town. Passports may be acquired here. Postal windows are open 9am to 4pm, Monday-Friday, closed for Easter, Fourth of July, Christmas, and New Year's Day. Access to postal boxes is always available. 'Kingsmouth Fire Department '(Crafts 3 Site) The Arkham branch has ten full-time fire fighters and six full-time paramedics. The Armitage Street station holds two fire engines, both more than twenty years old, a brand new hook and ladder truck, and an updated Emergency Response truck for small, non-fire emergencies. Five fire fighters and at least two paramedics are on duty at all hours on three rotating shifts. Those on duty sleep upstairs. The fire station’s truck bay floor is slowly sinking under the weight of the fire engines, requiring costly repairs funded by a proposed tax override. It is a political hot-topic in town. 'Kingsmouth Cab Co. '(Investigation/Streetwise 2 Site) Though cabs have become less used as more people own cars, Arkham Cab Company still does well enough to employ several fulltime drivers. “The fleet” consists of aging Chevrolet Caprice station wagons, battered, dirty, and well past their prime. Still, parts are cheap and the vehicles are dependable if not stylish. Rates are average, and must comply with state licensing limits. Mostly the cabbies take people to and from the Big Basket grocery store, cart late-night partiers safely home, and drive families and businessmen to and from Logan Airport or the smaller Kingsmouth Airport. Once in a while a truly bizarre pick-up or dropoff occurs, which the cabbies enjoy discussing over the radio once the fare is out of the cab. Truly some humorous, sometimes strange and unsettling exchanges can be picked up by anyone tuning in to the correct channel on a scanner. Cab orders are taken by phone in the grungy second floor office, and cabs sent directly from the stand outside. Cabs are fitted with radios, and drivers commonly use GPS software to navigate. 'Pump 'N Go '(Location) This corner has always had a gas station for as long as anyone can remember. Currently owned by an independent operator, the Pump N’ Go is self-service only and there is no mechanic on duty. The former garage bay is now the cashier’s station and a mini-mart selling all manner of non-alcoholic beverages, snacks, cigarettes, necessities, notions, and lottery tickets. Asking for road directions, auto repair assistance or help of any kind from the cashier will elicit a polite, ineffectual response in heavily accented, fairly unintelligible English. He’ll ring up your sale but otherwise you’re on your own. Open 7am to 6pm, Monday-Saturday. 'Marley's Gnarly Parlor '(Streetwise/Occult 1 Site) This edgy, incense-laden place sells joke gags, skateboarder gear, tee-shirts sporting edgy slogans, the aforementioned incense, gargoyles, goth-style clothing and footwear, and paraphernalia intended for use with illegal tobaccos (glass pipes, rolling papers, hookahs, etc). Signs are all over the store proclaiming: “For Legal Tobacco Purposes Only,” and “If you talk about anything illegal, you will be asked to leave!” Police are suspicious of the place but plainclothes detectives casing the store have never observed illegal drug use or sales. 'Pin Liou's Tattoos '(Occult 5, Larceny/Streetwise 3 Site) Pin Liou has been in the flesh art business for a long time. His actual age is unknown, but this seemingly middle-aged Asian man has been in business for as long as anyone can remember, and neither he nor his shop has changed in all these years. His shop occupies a rundown storefront rife with exotic oriental bric-a-brac, books in bizarre, unreadable languages, and strange designs of Chinese and Japanese (and less recognizable) origin - a collection of Pin Liou's personal artifacts over a long lifetime of strange adventure. The man only does tattoos, and does them very well. The door to Liou's storefront is never locked; lights burn mysteriously within the shop throughout many a long, dark night. The tattoo artist is present at all times, no matter when visited. Pin Liou lives in a small, one room dwelling at the rear of his shop, entered through a beaded curtain. 'Caio's PI Office '(Haven) The office is one of several available slots in an old, fairly crumbly building. The door is the classic look of wood and a glass pane with the simple words 'Caio Hasath, private investigator' etched on it. The first room it leads into is a simple seating area, with nothing of note apart from some chairs and random magazines. The door to the main office is more solid, clearly designed with the roughness of the local area in mind and with no window for a weak spot. Beyond it is Caio's desk, small and fairly shabby with a chair on either side for the PI and a client. Several firmly locked cabinets are off to the side, behind wire mesh and a metal gate. Category:Monaughey Category:Arkham Category:Downtown Category:Locations Category:Investigation sites Category:Occult sites Category:Larceny sites Category:Streetwise sites Category:Craft sites Category:Owned havens